Night Terrors
by Albino Alpaca
Summary: "we've wanted to be scarer's our hole lives and we'll do what it takes to get in" for their final test to be a scaring team mike and Sulley must scare someone inside a world of their own creation


The Final Step

An unearthly screech echoed from the locker room, puncturing the ears of every monster through the next few halls.

Mikey tossed his sharpening wheel to the side of the bench as the monsters on the outside's cheering echoed back "see, A few more sharpenings and you'll have kids jumping out their windows." Mikey said walking to the scarer's side. He then slid his elbow to him, "and we even found you a kid with a whistle happy coach for you."

Axel's fangs slid upward as his mouth formed a satisfied smile, "You guys as my assistants has really brought my performance up."

Mikey got a little closer, lowering his voice just above a whisper, "So Waternoose will hear that?"

Axel's expression shifted, "Well...uh...you two aren't that fast at bringing my beverages. I mean…" He stammered, "what if that means you're not fast enough at removing human items after a scare?" His face got a hint of triumph at the lie he crafted, "gotta be good at all parts of the job."

Mikey's body lowered and his eye turned to the floor for a moment. Then back up, "Yeah, we can speed that up."

Sulley whipped open the door and walked to the bench, standing tall and trying to look confident. He let out a casual laugh,"There's always somewhere to improve." He tossed Axel a hot towel. "You'll let Waternoose know we at least didn't spill em?"

Axel turned to him "There was that incident on your second day assisting me."

Mike shot Sulley an angry glance and he shrugged his shoulders with a smile so forced there could be hooks pulling his lips.

Axel turned to him, "You have been doing good work."

"Yeah, we'll get there eventually! You're giving us all the training we need. I mean there's some rumours around here that you're trying to keep us from the final test, but that's nuts rite?"

Axel turned to Sulley, "Well...I wouldn't do the test again if my life depended on it." Axel said

"Well we have been waiting our whole lives to be scarers." Mike motioned his hands as in weighing options "What we gotta do?" He asked politely

Axel's eyes darted between the two of them. "What did Mr. Waternoose say about our reviews so far?" Mikey asked

"He likes you." He paused "maybe he'll give you a test next month." Axel said

"Sounds great, got that last assignment you wanted done." Sulley said

"You got those scales from from randal?" Axel asked

"Yeah" Sulley said, pulling them from a bag he dropped behind him. Axel perked up and reached his hands forward.

"Okay, what is your infatuation with that guy? You do realize he could be…" Mikey motioned to an empty space, "right there!"

Axel snatched the scales from Sulley's paw silently.

"We're the only ones in here." Sulley assured

"Let's hope, what did you tell him anyway?" Mikey asked

"That Waternoose is having us examine what makes someone else scary." He made eye contact with Mike "He'll believe anything if it means he's a big shot around here Mike." Sulley said

Mike turned to Axel "We are putting ourselves on the chopping block for you. Pleeease don't dock our points over water." Mikey pleaded

Axel sighed, "this is the most I could ask. Waternoose does like you both... but I'm doing you a favor by not having him meet with you."

"What is the test?" Sulley asked

"Are you just trying to keep us around? I know it's your job to hide in the closet but just say it. We don't mind" Mikey said

"I will call Waternoose and he can speak with you right here" Axel said stone coldly

"Thank you!" Mike said

"Well...I guess you're very welcome." Axel said as he stepped out of the room

"You'll have to apologize for that later." Sulley said

The two monsters sat and waited with excitement and a little fear of what was coming. About 15 minutes passed by before the door creaked back open and a spike pierced the floor. The next few legs followed tapping the floor harshly as the slime pooling across Waternoose's flesh came to view, "gentlemen I've heard some very good things about you."

"I would hope so sir." Sulley said

"I just finished sharpening Axel's tail. Some kids retaking gym class tonight." Mikey said proudly

"Right right I hope so." Waternoose chuckled

"But uh...that scaring test really got Axel spooked. I mean I guess we gotta know what getting scared is like to but...?" Sulley asked and then perked up to sell he was ready, "I'll pretend I'm scared for it."

Waternoos's hand extended, pointing to Sulley, "That's the attitude we need at monsters inc. I can't wait to see how you two do on the test tonight."

Mike and Sulley exchanged glances, "what is the test?" Sulley asked

Mr. Waternoose folded his claws, "Well it's some very interesting technology. Even more advanced than what we use to get in kids rooms." He paused for a moment staring at the wall, " we've had monsters call it wrong. One even said it was an abomination, but monsters like that have no place in a company like this. They had no drive to keep this city thriving." He turned back to Sulley "Quality Employees like you will be all for it."

"So what is it boss man?" Mikey asked reluctantly

"Instead of entering a child's room you will enter his dream." His mouth curved in excitement "we have managed to link our machine with the life support system of Saint Christine's mental hospital, where a young boy named Ryan has been placed in eternal slumber for 3 years."

"Eternal...slumber…" Mikey stammered

"Yes yes, we didn't do it ourselves. It's a process the hospital has for children who try to escape. The child created his own world in the dream, if you can get in and manage to scare him, no normal child would be a challenge for you. Really it's an even safer mission because children aren't toxic in a dream"

Mr. Waternoose waited for a response but the two stayed silent. "Shall I have you in office 913 at 6:30?"

"We'll be there at 6:20" Mikey said

"Excellent." Mr. Waternoose said

"That kid will probably wake up when we're done." Sulley said trying to sell his confidence again

"I hope that attitude lasts." Mr. Waternoose said as he stepped out

"620?" Sulley said turning to Mike.

"Look this is our life's ambition right? We'll just be doing are job." Mike said

Sully sighed

They worked the rest of the day normally and went home at the end of the day. To prepare for Mike made Sulley practice every scare they could fit in before returning to monsters inc.

At the test 640:

"Ok get in these beds, and in a few minutes you're consciousness will be transported into the dream. Remember your bodies are here you're in no real danger." Waternoose said

The maintenance monster piped up, Unless we loose connection with the hospital. Then your stuck."

Axel also stood before them "Well..there's some dream monsters you can spill water on. You'd be fine."

"Maybe we should have changed our majors." Mike whispered

"Or joined the circus." Sulley replied


End file.
